The Life Of Jaden and Jade
by XxXRainyRainbowXxX
Summary: OKAy this is my OC FANFIC! so pweese LEAVE FEEDBACK AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! THATS ALL AND AS ALWAYS ITS STUCK ON CAPS LOCK thats better i hope you have a great day!
1. Soap mouth

**(A/N okay this will be my first Oc chapter and its in Jades P.O.V. and the next will be in Jaden's P.O.V. so they'll switch on and off also There**** Both 16 in this fic ok! ****any ways Njoy! A/N)**

It had been 10 years since I was 6 and everything stayed the same except for me and Jaden my nocturnal twin, he is a bit on the odd side but everybody's a little odd,

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon and I was ready to go outside I learned when I was little that I was able to go outside in the sun without burning up they were all afraid me going into the sun but I did anyway and nothing happened see I'm not a full vampire I'm half human and half vampire and that's the result of me growing fast, because when your human you grow and when you're a vampire you stay the same age FOREVER and when those two are competing with each other it causes me to grow fast; I didn't know that until a year ago because bubba told me.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey unlock your door jade!" Jaden yelled but it was more of a muffled yell.

"NO! Go away!" I shouted at my bedroom door.

"NO! I need to give you something, important" Jaden shouted, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Now what to you need to give that's sooo Important?" I asked crossing my arms.

"This!" Jaden said turning around and farting at me.

"Eww! Fucking Jaden! You nasty!" I shouted going back in my room forgetting to lock my door, which resulted in Jaden coming in my room; then stealing my diary and running out of the house with it and threatening me that he would go show all my best friends my diary.

"GOSH DAMN IT JADEN!" I yelled running out of the house and chasing him down strawberry fields

"RUN! RUN! AS FAST AS YOU CAN YOU CANT CATCH ME BITCH CUZ IM THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" Jaden shouted back running Faster then he was earlier.

"JADEN IM GONNA TELL MOM!" I shouted at him.

"I Don't Give A Fuck!" He shouted at me and then running into the Candy Kingdoms doors " DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" he yelled once more.

I chased him up the stairs and ran threw the castle corridors as fast as I could and shot past Peppermint maid who was cleaning the windows with a pink rag and standing on a stool.

"Damn Jaden you Fucking Asshole!" I shouted as I turned the corner and there I saw Bubba holding him by the shirt and had my diary in the other hand with a pissed off face. "Hey uncle Bubba!" I said closing my eyes tilting my head to the side and waving just like the anime girls in movies would.

"hello Jade I believe this is yours" Bubba said handing me my red velvet book.

"Thanks how did you know it was mine?" I asked him taking my diary and holding it close to my body.

"Oh because I heard Jaden, Yelling I don't give a fuck, all the way from outside" bubba explained to me, "And what did I tell you about cursing a prince does not curse they are proper and gentle" Gumball lectured Jaden taking his hands off of Jaden's shirt .

"Well I'm sorry DAD that I'm not FUCKING perfect!" Jaden shouted at Bubba's face purposely spitting when he talked.

"THAT'S IT JADEN!" Gumball yelled at Jaden grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him into the bathroom where I followed them.

"LET ME GO YOU PINK SHIT!" Jaden yelled at Gumball whom was surprisingly stronger than Jaden but it wasn't that shocking Jaden's on the skinny tall guy side .

"THAT'S ENOUGH JADE3N! NOW OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" Gumball screamed at Jaden with a soap bottle.

"HELL NO I'M NOT GONNA SUCK YOUR DICK!" Jaden screamed back at Gumball who now was forcing Jadens mouth open and squiring the soap into his mouth causing Jaden to Make a priceless face.

"Now you apologize to Jade!" Gumball said letting go of Jadens face and pointing at me not taking his eyes off of Jaden who's mouth fizzed with bubbles.

"I'm sorry Jade!" he sneered at me.

"Okay now get the hell out of my castle!" Gumball cursed making me laugh.

"Glad to!" Jaden hissed walking away from bubba who watched us leave the castle.

"Hey Jaden" I said walking down strawberry hills towards our house.

"What?" he said scratching his head.

"Your such an asshole!" I teased shoving his side so that he would stumble.

"I know…I know" he sighed looking me in the eyes, Jaden was a good kid in the end he just needs a little attention but either way he's still my brother. "I'll race you!" Jaden said pointing towards our house, it was now sunset and everything looked shinier.

"Alright!" I raved.

"On your set ready!" he counted.

"GO!"

**(A/N Feedback please I need to know if you liked this but any ways I Hope You Have A Great Day! A/N)**


	2. FREEZE!

**(A/N This is Jadens point of view and next one will be jades, any ways Njoy! A/N)**

We arrived at 6:30 PM and the sun started to disappear behind the hills. I burst through our front door collapsing on the couch out of breath and jade collapsed down next to me with a smile on her face.

I sat up catching a glimpse of my mother who was on the phone with a pissed off face on, and as soon as I saw the anger in her face I automatically knew it was about me, because she only makes that face when its about me. See my mom hardly ever gets on someone's case well, because when she was growing up she had like no rules, Which resulted in me, no I'm kidding! But I could tell that as soon she hung up that phone she would nag me about respect and Bla, Bla, Bla! All I wanted was to go see my friend James and girlfriend **(Jades best friend) **Amelia, Amelia, Sorrows princess of sorrow, she's absolutely beautiful she had peach pale skin dark blue eyes long soft straight blond almost white hair that covered one eye like jades and her hair swayed perfectly when she walked; an hour glass shaped body. At times she was depressing to be around but she was nice and sweet when you got to know her better, then I heard a click and slam and then my mothers voice.

"Jaden!" she exasperated my name making sure she stretched out the "a".

"Yeeeesss!" I exaggerated.

"did you take Jades diary?" she asked me tapping her foot at me.

"well if you already know I did, then why are you asking me" I said laying my head against the couch.

"Jaden! Don't you be a smart with me right now I am not in the mood!" she shouted tapping her foot faster.

"Uhhh…. Mom can I go see my friends?" Jade interrupted pointing towards the door with her hand.

"Sure be home by whenever you feel its time" My mom smiled at jade who got off the couch quickly and ran out the door excitedly.

"Mom…"

"Don't you interrupts me Jaden!" my mom yelled.

"But…." I stuttered.

"No butt's Jaden now go upstairs for the rest of the night!" she yelled pointing her fingers up towards the ceiling.

"Fine!" I stormed jumping off the couch and stomping up the stairs trying hard to look mad, but I knew jade was waiting out side for me.

I ran in my room locking the door and setting up my dummy that I use when I sneak out, and once I did that I ran into me and jades bathroom (our doors are connected)

And checked my hair I changed my shirt into my light blue shirt and grabbed my black jacket I climbed out of my window and climbed down the big tree that was next to my window; just as I had predicted there was jade in her purple hoodie waiting for he at the bottom of the tree.

"hey" I smiled.

"Does she think your sleeping?" she asked me worriedly.

"yeah, of coarse I'm not stupid!" I laughed.

"well I'm just checking this is the only time I've helped sneak you out' she said looking behind her anxiously.

"hey calm down we wont get caught" I coaxed her.

"Okay" she said still a bit shaky.

"Trust me we'll be fine!" I smiled; as soon as I said that we heard someone playing a bass guitar and humming. "Shit! Hide!" I shouted a little to loud but he would of caught us any way.

"Stop right there!" Marshall shouted at us me and Jade both froze my bones locked in there places I started to break into a cold sweat, I had never been caught before and it felt terrible.

"Take off your hoods!" He yelled. As me and jade both pulled off our hoods exposing our faces and messy hair.

"Oh!, its just you guys, you had me worried for a second!" Marshall chuckled.

" yeah! Its just us dad!" jade said too suspiciously which made Marshall stop laughing.

"wait a minute….. Are you guys supposed to be out here?" Marshall asked us squinting his eyes and making a sour face.

"no…not Jaden I'm aloud to though" Jade sold me out looking down at the floor shyly.

"JADE!" I shouted turning my head around and looking at her.

"WHAT!" she yelled shrugging her shoulders at me.

"Never sell another person out" Marshall said putting his arm around my shoulder as we both stared ot her.

"Are you going to tell mom?" I gulped.

"Nooo! Of coarse not you guys are teenagers! I did this when I was 16-17 and never got caught thank god!" He rolled his eyes taking his arms off my shoulder. "Now you guys get out of here! Before your mom comes outside! And remember to be careful next time because I might not be so nice!" Marshall added walking into the house.

"That was close!" I sighed in relief.

"lets GO Jaden!" my sister yelled turning around and running towards strawberry fields,

I looked back one more time before putting on my hood and running after jade.

**(A/N Okay please, please! leave feedback! I need it so bad I don't think you guys know how important feedback is to me! But anyways I hope You Guys have A Great Day! A/N)**


	3. New Friend

As I breached strawberry fields and Jaden caught up to me.

"Hey" he stuttered from running down the hill "where did they say they would meet us?" He asked.

"they said they would meet us at the sea of sure death" I answered as we left strawberry fields and ran into the forest.

After about a half hour we made it to the Sea Of Sure Death and there we saw all of our friend, mostly mine, there was Lori my vampire friend and Patty pattern princess , and Jadens friend Andrew and Amelia who was sitting farthest away on the shore with her knee's up to her chest and her hands holding them in place.

"Hey Jade!" Lori greeted me.

"Oh hey" I said as I hugged her, I saw Jaden say hi to Andrew, and I saw Patty get all excited and jump up from the bench and say hi to my brother who just nodded in reply and walk away coolly without a word, passing her like she never existed. She was wearing that short pattern mini dress with her pink boots se only wore that dress when I mentioned my brother was coming with me, it was kinda pathetic, Patty had yarn hair that consisted of dark pink and light pink she had purple eyes , freckles and peach skin. And Lori had baby blue eyes and lavender colored hair and pale gray skin.

"So, guys what are we planning to do tonight?" I asked curiously.

"were planning to go to that rave carnival, you know the one that came last year for like the first time" Lori answered her eye's getting big with fascination.

"sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah tonight will be EPIC fun!" Andrew said floating over to me and leaning his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah" patty sighed coming over to us with a down face.

"What's wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer to my question.

"Nothing its just that I feel ridiculous!" she shouted taking the backpack off of her shoulders and opening it getting out a pair of black skinny jeans and a lime green shirt with a big rainbow in the middle, "I'm gonna go change" she said zipping up her backpack and walking away passing Jaden and Amelia, who were violently kissing each other.

"BWUHHHH!" I shuddered.

The sight of them doing that just made me quiver, it wasn't the thought of them liking each other it was the thought of them swallowing each others spit.

"GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!" Lori shouted at them causing Amelia to flip us the finger, making me snicker a little.

"hey guys!" Patty said happily waving hey and.

"Hello again!" I giggled.

"so can we go now?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Yeah" Lori said excitedly.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" I yelled at My brother and Amelia, who quickly got up and ran over to us.

"Lets go guys" I shouted running off back into the woods behind them I looked behind me before going in. "I thought I heard something" I whispered to myself and then turning around and noticing I was far behind, I ran into the darkness not knowing where I was going pushing threw the tree's blindly when I heard a whisper.

"Jade" it said, I turned around quickly but only seeing tree's "must be the wind" I reassured myself, and turning around running but tripping over a branch.

"Jade" It whispered again.

"WHAT! WHAT!" I shouted standing up, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled and then turning back around and running in terror running into something.

"Ow! Watch were your going" a boys voice said, I looked up at his face, he had deep gray eyes with a mix of green around the pupil his eyes seemed to glow, and dark red hair that seemed like it was the fake kind you can dye it, but it looked real and it glowed it was like how my dad did his hair only a little messier, he had a lip piercing that was green he was skinny and tall like Jaden he wore a green hoody with gray jeans he had a cute nose and natural pink lips, he was hot.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologized shyly looking down at my shoes.

"hey, its ok where are you headed?" he asked me.

"Uhhhh….that new carnival" I answered shyly.

"Oh really! I'm Going there to!" he announced, "My names Danny, by the way" he said reaching his hand out to me.

"Ummm…Jade" I introduced myself grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"sooo, Jade shall we go?" he asked me putting his hand back in his hoody pockets.

"Yeah" I said as we walked off.

"so Jade are you alone err" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm with my friends I just got lost, that's all" I answered.

"Oh really I would be afraid" he said looking at me.

"Afraid of what?" I asked dumbly.

"I would be afraid of losing a little cutie like you!" he chuckled.

"Oh, me too…." I sighed.

"oh conceded much" he laughed bumping into my shoulder on purpose.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that!" I Giggled pushing his shoulder like I do to my brother when we joke around.

"Hey can I tell you something crazy?" he asked me.

"yeah sure what?" I asked.

"Does it feel like I've known you forever?" he said looking me in the eye's.

"Yeah it does" I noticed, it did feel like I knew him forever.

"conceded still" he giggled.

"NO its just that you ask things wrong" I shouted.

"I know I'm kidding" he chuckled, as we came to the end of the forest where my friends and brother were waiting.

"Where were you!" Lori shouted with a worried face on.

"Oh I got lost and ran into this Danny dude" I answered with a smile on my face.

"We'll lets go" Lori said impatiently, as I followed her down the hill, with my new best friend.

**(A/N Hope you enjoyed! And always have A Great Day! And stuff… A/N)**


	4. To The Moon And Back

**(A/N Okay since I got an inspirational comment from zampeachie! Thx by the way, I will write more but! I hope you Njoy! Becuz I forgot what I was going to say so by the way that rhymes! Uhhh off topic Njoy! Also don't do drugs! A/N)**

As we came to the bottom of the hill I held my girlfriends hand as we came up another hill and I heard her whisper

"I love you"

And I nervously replied "I lo-like you a lot too" ,

"WHAT THE HELL JADEN!" She yelled at me ripping her hand out of mine and stopping in her tracks.

"WHAT!" I asked dumbly.

"Why don't you say you love me back?" she asked looking down shyly with a tear forming in her eye.

"What ya mean" I asked.

"I Mean all my friends boyfriends say they love them!" she shouted angrily with tears in her eyes.

"hey don't make a scene we will talk later, when we're not around friends" I whispered seeing our friends coming up the hill with concerned faces on except for jade and that British voiced Danny guy, they were laughing their asses off, while my girlfriend made a scene in the middle of a hill.

"wait what's wrong Amelia?" Lori asked with a confused face on.

"Its Jaden! He doesn't Love ME!" she shouted her voice quivering with sadness and anger.

"No I didn-"

"JADEN!" Lori yelled running over to Amelia and hugging her close, "you know she's already depressed about everything! Why couldn't you say that you loved her" Lori scolded me like my mother does.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT TAKING YOUR SHIT! I ALREADY GET ENOUGH FROM MY MOM!" I screamed at her losing my cool, "I SNOOK OUT FOR A REASON! IT WAS TO GET AWAY FROM MY ALREADY FUCKED UP LIFE!" I shouted once more making jade come up to me.

"Stop Jaden!" she yelled grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently making me realize that I was over reacting and screaming and shouting at my girlfriend who had a bipolar problem, and couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry" I sighed out looking at Amelia who's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry too" she said breaking free of Lori's grip and running to me.

"lets go you guys!" Andrew moaned impatiently.

"Yeah, lets go" I repeated looking at Amelia, who grabbed my hand. We walked for about half an hour when we got to the carnival, bright lights and loud electronic music filled my ears as we walked up to the entrance; the security people checked patty's bag and wrapped lime green wrist bands around our wrists; let us in. there were tones and tones of people there were Goblins, Fire elementals , Vampires , candy people, and a lot more then I could describe.

"Now nobody take any thing from anybody" Lori said warning everyone.

"yeah okay" I said waving my hand at her and running over to the Farris wheel.

"Hey Jaden!" Patty greeted me excitedly.

"Hey Patty" I smiled at her.

"so do you wanna go on the Farris wheel with me?" she asked happily.

"Nah, you can go ahead" I smiled at her.

"Oh, okay' she said bummed out walking away to the Farris wheel alone.

"Hey dude have one of these!" a vampire boy said happily handing me 5 little white pills.

"thanks, what are they and what's your name?" I asked him.

"One question at a time man" he said closing his eyes slowly and then opening them quickly.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked him putting the pills In my back pocket.

"Jacob" he answered.

"Okay, now what are these gonna do to me?" I asked him reaching into my pocket and showing him the pills.

"their gonna take you to the moon and back!" he chuckled stumbling.

"Okay, now how long do they last?" I asked.

"About an hour, depends how many you take" he said falling on the floor and laughing.

"doesn't look that bad" I said shrugging my shoulders and running away from him, looking for my friends except for Lori of course. And there I spotted Jade and Danny in line for the Farris wheel with patty, Amelia, and Andrew. "wow that was easy!" I said running over to them and taking the pills out of my pocket and clenching them in my hand.

"hey where were you!" Jade said with a smile.

"nowhere" I replied " now I ran into this guy, and he gave me these" I said opening my hand and showing them to my friends.

"So" Andrew said.

"So…, shall I take one?" I asked looking up at them.

"No of course not Jaden!" Jade yelled at me.

"well…it could be fun" Andrew said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean what could happen, we only live once right!" Patty shouted happily.

"if you take one I'll take one" Amelia said looking at me.

"Alright then! What about you Jade!" I said lifting my eyebrows at her making her giggle.

"Okay Fine!" she said.

I handed a pill to everybody but Danny.

"Ready, set" I counted down.

"GO!" Jade shouted as we all put the pill into our mouths and dry swallowing it down.

**(A/N okay I know I'm probably gonna get crap about them taking ecstasy and junk but there teenagers and it does make for an interesting next chapter, but the moral to the story is if some weird guy named Jacob gives you little white pills and says he's a spaceman then just don't take the pill come on common sense here, but as always I Hope You Guys Have A Great Day! A/N)**


	5. Water wallow

As I swallowed the little pill feeling it go down my throat and into my stomach and then getting onto the Farris wheel with Danny.

"So are you okay?" he asked me in his cute little accent.

"Yes I am" I replied to him as I sat down in the little seat, with Jaden and Amelia in the back of us and Andrew and Patty in the front.

"Hey Jade" Jaden said tapping my shoulder.

"What" I said turning around to look at him.

"You feeling funny yet?" he asked me.

"Am I what?" I asked I didn't understand his question.

"Are you-

But the Farris wheel started to go up and then I realized that I had forgotten to tell Danny that I was afraid of heights, I looked At my feet seeing them start to float up the buildings and people started to get smaller like ants as we breached the top and stopped.

"Jade" I heard Danny call me.

"What" I asked confused at what was going on.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yess!" I stuttered putting my finger on his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked me again.

"Your really cute!" I shouted, I didn't want to say that I was actually embarrassed it was like word vomit it just came out uncontrollably, "sorry" I said blushing.

"No its okay" he said shrugging.

"what your not gonna say thank you or anything?" I asked nudging his arm with my elbow. "Are you having fun!" I shouted at him making him jump back from me "I'm Having sooo much fun!" I shouted again, and then looked back at Jaden who was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Jade calm down" Jaden coaxed me.

"No you calm down guy!" I yelled laughing.

"guy!" Jaden yelled sitting back and laughing uncontrollably.

"Guy!" I repeated laughing at something that wasn't funny at all.

"HEY JADE!" Andrew yelled to me from the top of the Farris wheel.

"WHAT!" I shouted back looking in his direction.

"What's so funny down there?" He asked me, but before I could answer his question te Farris wheel started to move and then I looked down.

"IM GONNA FALL!" I Shrieked, violently jerking away from the bar that kept me in place, and then I started panicking "Danny! I'm going to fall!" I yelled grabbing his shoulder, and squeezing it "DANNY!" I shouted, and then turned my head to look at his face but it was nothing but hair deep red hair; I couldn't find his face it was nothing I grabbed his face and started to search with my hands , "danny…danny…..DANNY!" I shouted, when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and the hair disappeared I jerked my head side ways to see who grabbed me and I saw Danny looking at me with a deep thought expression. "but you were right there" I said turning around to see a pole.

"Jade the ride is over" he said helping me out of the cart .

"Oh, how long was I doing that for?" I asked confused at how fast time had went by so quickly when it felt so slow.

"2 minutes" he said, as we walked away from the Farris wheel.

"I'm like so happy to see you right now!" I said in relief, "hey where's Amelia and Jaden?" I asked, suddenly remembering my brother.

"I don't know" he answered cooly.

"Why aren't you embarrassed?" I asked him.

"why would I be embarrassed" he asked me.

"well you know about me being all…..crazy and stuff" I answered.

"Because, your not going to be like this permanently, just for a while" he answered putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Oh, okay" I said looking to my left and seeing a body piercing shop and getting an Idea, "hey danny…" I said.

"yess…" he replied.

"may, I ask you something crazy?" I asked him, making him stop in his tracks and smile at me.

"Yes ,you may" he replied.

"do you think you can get me a piercing?" I asked him putting on my innocent puppy dog face, that my dad couldn't resist when I was little, and to be honest he still can't.

"I don't know" he said making that stupid face that people make when they think there being funny.

"Pweease!" I said in a baby voice.

"Okay which kind" he sighed, and gave up.

"Snake bites please!" I said, I had always wanted to get snake bites ever since I was twelve and I met this girl who had them she was really pretty and her lip piercing made her even prettier, in my perspective.

"wow that was fast for someone who is on ecstasy" Danny teased me.

"Oh shut up! I'm never doing this again its fucking terrible!" I said looking down at my feet that grew and shrunk.

"okay I'll get you the piercing, but what will I get in return?" he asked, coming over to where I was standing and looking in my eyes.

"what ya mean?" I asked dumbly, not taking a hint just like my mother.

"I mean…..will I ever get to kiss your sweet little innocent lips?" he whispered.

"I don't know…let me think….piercing first!" I shouted startling him, I grabbed his hoodie sleeve and yanked him over to the front doors of the shop and seeing my brother sitting in one of the waiting chairs alone.

"Oh hey man!" I greeted my brother sitting down next to him, 'What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"hey Jade I'm going to go pay for your piercing, kay" Danny said walking off to the counter.

"Jaden?" I said., again and I noticed he wasn't looking at me 'Jaden" I shouted pulling his face to face mine and then realizing he had two piercing n his lip he had shark bites and they were the color black, an I notice he also had tears In his eyes, but before I could ask him what was wrong Danny grabbed my hand a pulled me over to one of the people.

"So is this your first time?" a lady asked me, grabbing these scissor looking things out of a box; turning to face me, she was a vampire she had pale blue skin grey eye's and white hair she Had tattoo's all over her arms and she had angle bites and an eyebrow piercing too.

"Yeah it is" I said closing my eye's for what it felt like a second.

"All done" the lady said as I shot open my eyes in surprise.

"Really that was fast!" I railed.

"Yeah it was huh! Now here are your rings and don't put them in until its passes three days okay" she explained to me handing me silver rings with little balls at the ends.

"Okay" I said taking the rings.

"And here are is the stuff that your gonna clean your rings with and here is the one that your gonna use to keep your holes clean, m'kay" she added handing me these little bottles.

"Kay lets go" Danny said helping me up off the chair, as we entered the waiting room and I didn't see my brother there anymore.

"Where did my brother go?" I asked Danny.

"Oh, yeah he told me to tell you that he was going home" Danny replied.

"Oh really why didn't you tell me, Come on!" I said putting my rings and junk in my back pocket as I grabbed Danny's hand and rushing out of the shop and into the night, searching for my brother. In the pure darkness with no one but me and danny a boy I had just met in the woods.


	6. A Cold Sweat

**(A/N Okai im back I kinda fell of the cliff there took a while to get back up I had lack of motivation but im back and read to write! ^.^ thanx too all the peeps who stayed loyally by my dumbass…but further more here is the story you all have been waiting for ****J Njoy! ps im really tired countering its 12:00 right now soo if its a bit yeah slooppy im soo sorry A/N)**

Running into the woods tears blurring my eye's, I would be in so much trouble when I got home so I would have to cry before I got home I could never show them they won, but the worst thing is my sister saw me; I would be in even more trouble because of my piercing. But I couldn't give a fuck, I was still high on ecstasy and my mom would know but what I knew was I felt fucking terrible I don't know if it was the drug or my heart but both hurt like shit. And somewhere in my heart I knew what I saw was real but I just hoped it was an elution, a side effect, a whatever, but going home was out of the question, but ice kingdom wasn't after all I was sweating bad and I had a jacket what could go wrong . Nobody would look there.

~…..~

I arrived at the ice kingdom snow everywhere I was starting to regret my decision but it would have to do, jade could cover for me she's cool like that, a real sweetheart. Soon I fell into a slumber dreaming of my fucked up night, when I all the sudden the dream ended and began a new and more fucked up one, there was a girl she had honey brown hair medium sized breasts sun kissed skin and a birth mark on her hip she was curvy but not too curvy just right and she was wrapped up in bandages that covered her nipples and other private parts on the body that shouldn't be shown, hehehehe LOL, sorry ecstasy bad nononno any ways, on a metal lab table her hands tied together and she was moving uncomfortably her eye's were covered too , she continued whimpering when I said "Hello"

"Yes!Hello Please hello!" she pleaded frantically her voice was seductive yet serious.

"Hello" I repeated.

"Yes please Please! untie my eye cover I must see whom I'm speaking" she asked.

"okay" I said nervously shuffling toward her nervously, I got to her I slowly got sidetracked scanning her body.

"CAN YOU JUST UNTIE ME!" she yelled impatiently at me.

"OKAY OKAY!" I yelled back, shakily raising my hand to touched her face gently sliding my hand against her soft face reaching behind her head to find the source of the knot curving my finger nails around the knot untying it as gently as I could when It opened I lifted it gently off her face, but before I could I awoke it was morning but I wasn't where I was when I fell asleep I was in a bed with nothing but my BOXERS on.

"AHHH! Wha The Faq" I shouted grabbing the blankets tightly wrapping then around my body still in the bed I blinked my eyes tightly rubbing them and noticing I wasn't asleep. I was in a room a girls room.

"Oh god what the hell did I do last night that I'm in my underpants" I sighed putting my palms on my forehead I was sweating but not as much as last night , and my lips hurt, I touched my bottom lip feeling rings in them,

"AHH wtf!" I shouted, feeling them once more but pushing that away I had bigger problems to solve like where the fuck I was, was a good place to start. I looked around scanning the room its walls were red with two big yellow stripes at the bottom wall there was a flower poster and the bed I was in was red and orange sheets with lime green pillows; there was a window by her bed that I didn't notice before looked out the window pulling back the see through curtains I was still in ice kingdom that was for sure.

"Hey You're awake" a girls voice said.

"WAHHH!" I screamed startled I jerked my head to the girl standing In the doorway. I scanned her quickly noticing she was exactly like the girl In my dream, same hips same lips down to her feet too her cheek the same, only she had clothes on she had a knitted oversized sweater with little patterns that consisted of dark earth colors and she had black leggings; brown uggs with a red knitted beanie and orange scarf and her eyes were yellow like a cats ,oh golb if my life wasn't in danger and if my heart wasn't already fractured I'd actually fall for her. But I couldn't worry about that.

"Who Are You" I asked covering myself with the blankets remembering I had no clothes on. I shook Franticly trying to shield my naked body from exposure.

"Oh stop freaking out I've already seen everything!" She shouted

"wait What!…hold on a second there, You mean you saw my….." I trailed off looking shockingly at her.

"Yes! Its not a big deal!" she shouted at me.

"but anyways enough of that Who are you ,Where am I, and did you do any thing dirty?!" I frowned at her, confusingly.

"First my name is Tullia I am human, Your at my house because I found you asleep on a rock shivering and sweating, and I did not Touch you Okay I am a Virgin and I would like to keep it that way!" she shouted.

"Wait Did you Just say That you're HUMAN?!" I asked.

"Yes! I did Problem?"

"No its just that I'm human, we'll half but my mom was but my 'step-dad' bit her so they could be together forever and Blah! Blah! Blah!"

"Wait your mom is human"

"well not anymore but I am kinda" I said looking down at my finger nails when I heard a whimpering noise, when I looked up she had collapsed with her hands on her face, she was crying. Me the big softie I am got right up and crawled up to her feeling sympathetic, since I was on verge of tears also remembering what had happened to me the night before, even though I didn't know this girl at all I hugged her because I knew it must be hard being the only one of your kind.

"you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words" she coughed out.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked innocently.

"I'm not sad stupid I'm happy!" she sniffled.

"I'm Jaden ,Aaron ,Gumball By the way" I said.

"I know who you are stupid" she muffled into her sleeve.

"Oh, but how" but she just ignored me and left the room she came back 5 minuetes later with my clothes.

"Here" she said tossing my clothes.

"oh thanks" I I smelled the clothes they were warm and smelt of flowers, I quickly put them on while she made her bed.

"hey Tullia"

"Yes Jaden"

"Can I ask you something crazy?"

**(A/N Okai That's enough for now hope I kept you guys wanting more T3T No but I Hope you Guys Have A Great Day! A/N)**


End file.
